Something more?
by Inlovewitastripper
Summary: Xiao reunites with a friend, and her feelings are confusing. Is it something more?


I sat there alone at my usual table, feeling vulnerable I always read the school news and keep my head down so no one will see me cry.

**Three new students to attend Mishima Polytechnical High School.**

The bold headline caught my attention as I turned the page, scanning the paper for the new students names.

Hworang

Leo Kliesen

Miharu Hirano

My heart skipped a beat.

_Miharu_ I haven't seen her since she moved to Paris six years ago when her dad was reassigned orders. I glanced up and stared out across the cafeteria. Searching for her face to pop up anywhere, memories of my friend flooded my mind. Her dyed red hair, dark brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate, her pale skin, and she's only a few inches taller than me. After a few minutes I gave up and continued to read the newspaper. Taking a bite of my rice, the chair next to me scooted away from the table.

"Xiaoyu?" a gentle voice questioned.

I looked up slowly with my chopsticks still in my mouth. Her laughing brown eyes met mine; her lips were in full smile revealing her straight teeth.

"Miharu?" I whispered as I dropped my utensils to hug my friend. As we embraced her lily flower perfume engulfed my senses.

"You haven't changed Miharu." I smiled at her as she opened her lunch.

"You haven't changed either Xiao." She glanced down at my neck as she pulled my collar to the side. "You still wear that?"

"Yeah, it reminded me of you."

Miharu stared into my eyes. Her expression showed a deep emotion that she tried to hide and then in a split second the emotion disappeared and she just smiled and started eating her lunch. Silence filled the air around us and the longer I just sat there, the more awkward I felt.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that. _I thought as I fixed my collar and finished reading the news. A few more minutes passed when I finally braved up the courage to speak again.

"So how was Paris?"

Miharu smiled "It."

The bell rang as students rushed past us, a boy brushed up against me causing me to lean towards Miharu.

"Let's talk later Xiao."

Turning my attention back to Miharu I realized how close her face was to mine. My eyes automatically went straight to her full lips tinted a blushed red, like when you would bite your lip.

"Yeah." I simply said as she stood and walked off into the crowd, watching her disappear in the mass crowd I gathered my belongings and headed for Calculus II.

You know the feeling you get when you feel stupid, well that's how I felt as I entered the classroom. Grabbing a book I took my assigned seat in the second row, second desk.

_Why did I tell her I still wear our friendship necklace, worst that it reminds me of her? Which it does._

Over thinking the conversation I shook my head as I thought of that one glimpse I saw in her eyes. That hidden look, I saw it one other time, right before she moved. I waited outside her fenced in lot, when she finally came out she was surprised to see me. We hugged and when she pulled apart from me was when I saw the flicker in her eyes.

"Hello class." Our teacher strolled in the classroom.

"Hello Mr. Sanchez."

"Open your books to chapter 50, page 566 and do exercise 10." He announced as he turned to write the assignment on the board.

Taking out my notebook and pen, I started working on the exercise.

"Room 239." I whispered to myself as I quickly walked to the open door. Glancing in the room I saw a sign that read Calculus II, I knocked on the door and headed in. Handing the teacher the note that I was a new student, he pointed to a desk.

"Fourth row, second seat." He smiled.

I started for my seat as curiosity got the best of me, I glanced at my classmates as some glanced back.

_Jin, Christie, Asuka, X..Xiao._ Nervousness played through me, as my heart started beating hard, so hard I thought for sure everyone could hear it. Quickly I turned my head, but I'm sure she didn't look up as she was busy burying her nose in her book. Taking my seat I noticed the assignment on the board. I began searching my purse for my pencil when my hand got tangled up in a chain. Pulling my hand back I saw the jewelry I had taken off this very morning. My friendship necklace Xiao and I made seven years ago, before I moved.

I was afraid Xiao wouldn't remember me, I watched her this morning when I took off the necklace, I didn't want to look weird.

_I probably made her feel stupid. _ I glanced over at Xiao who was busy with her work. _I'm sorry Xiao, maybe…_

Pushing my thoughts away I hooked the necklace around my neck and smiling down at the jewelry I started the assignment.

**A/N: I haven't written in a while so my story might not be so smooth. Hahaha sorry about that and this story is just something new I tried. I couldn't sleep and so I just started writing. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
